Tales of Deception – A Taste for Chocolate
by GrimGrave
Summary: When you have a nifty Semblance, Lien sure can flow like wine. A tale from a series of a certain character using said Semblance for money and adult activity. Rated M for Adult Themes, NotSafeForWork or children. Characters not filled in for the time being. Little to no plot or continuity with the main character between the tales for reasons. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

 _ **Tales of Deception – A Taste for Chocolate**_

Coco fell forward with a gasp, her tightening grip on the table's edge causing it to creak as she shuddered. Her body was hot like fire with blood pumping rapidly through her veins and heart beating at double-speed. Trying to acclimatize to what was happening, she instead collapsed her head forward with a silly grin on her face, tongue lolling out like a dog as the lady of the night filled her feminine channel from behind.

The mirror in front of the brunette showed her everything; the whole room was littered with reflective surfaces, allowing the temporary tenants to see everything at every angle, and Coco saw exactly what she wanted.

Velvet, clad in black leather arm-gloves and stockings, complete with high-heel shoes, a black captain hat, and a leotard that did nothing to cover up firms swells of flesh – all with Grimm motifs such as red streaks and "bones" – was grinning at her, thrusting at a steady pace, the strapon doing its job perfectly by filling up Coco's gushing cunt.

The team-leader let out throaty, shameless moan. She wanted this – she had wanted this for so long. The bunny-Faunus had always caught the brunette's eye with the way her uniform hugged a perfect, lithe form like a second skin. That svelte physique of long legs, a cute little butt and impressive breasts had helped Coco over the edge many a times when she had an opportunity to blow some steam, and here Velvet was in all her semi-nude glory.

All hers.

She caught the glint in the Faunus's mocha eyes and a hand grabbed brown tresses to jerk the team leader's head backward as Velvet, in a low heated tone, _"How do you like it, huh?"_

Fair complexion turned hotly scarlet.

" _Feel good?"_ A rough thrust stretched the fashionista's core unimaginably and she could only gasp in response.

" _You like that?"_ Another hand snaked its way underneath, brushing against a swollen little bundle of nerves that had the brunette quivering like a woman's vibrator, the strength in her legs waning. _"You like that, Coco?"_

Oh Gods, yes!

Instead she barely managed a nod as she moaned, climaxing yet again as Velvet pounded her from behind. The bunny Faunus chuckled darkly – dominance and lust thick in her voice – and bolts of heat rushed straight for the apex of the fashionista's legs.

" _You're so wet…You're sullying my hand."_

In the mirror, Coco could see her teammate's hand glistening in the candlelight.

She shuddered, moaning without a care as that same hand paid sweet attention to her clit, milking her pretty pink sex of liquid arousal that stained the hard floor with an ever growing pool.

" _You walk around with a sense of authority…but it didn't take much from me to bring you to your knees, have you worship the ground I walk on…"_ Velvet smiled a devilish smile as she stared at Coco's reflection. _"My own leader is nothing but a dirty lesbian – a lesbian who fantasizes about her own teammate. For shame, Coco."_

"I-I'm…" Another moan. Strangled. Lustful. "I'm sorry, Velvet…!"

The plastic phallus sunk right up to the base, forcing the brunette to gasp.

" _Don't be, Coco."_ A warm, gloved hand, slick with juices, gently grabbed the fashionista by the chin and craned her head to stare into mocha pools. _"After all, this is what you wanted. I'd be happy to give it to you."_

Their lips sealed together in a heated, possessive kiss that left the team-leader bruised before the Faunus humped like crazy—

" _I'd be happy to give it to you like the bitch you are."_

–driving the brunette over the edge into blissful oblivion, as wet fingers was shoved into Coco's mouth to make her taste herself as her world turned into a multi-coloured mass of ecstasy.

 **x.x.x**

Coco groaned, tired eyes blinking to adjust to the low light that illuminated barely a third of the room. She was still only wearing her boots underneath the white covers of the hotel bed and a sudden shudder had her searching frantically for her clothes.

"Your clothes are by the desk," the room's other occupant stated with a jerking motion of her thumb. The fashionista didn't say anything and merely nodded as she hurried over with the duvet around her—

"I've already seen everything, you know." She received a mild glare. "Tasted and smelled it, too."

Still no reply. Coco scoffed and quickly got dressed in her usual uniform, finishing it off with her cap and sunglasses before she turned on her heel to face the other woman.

A woman with mint-green hair with long locks at the back and overall straight fringe and bangs. She was wearing the leather gear still, though her own clothes were neatly folded on a nearby chair.

Leaning against the wall at the opposite end of the room, the woman counted Lien notes with a small grin on her face, dark-red eyes focused entirely on the money as she finished with a happy, "…and 1000! Good." She looked up at the brunette with a wicked, wider grin. "Thank you for your patronage."

Coco scowled at her but refrained from replying. Even in the low light, her pale cheeks were noticeably red with shame, and she knew it – and she knew this woman knew it. So with her head hanging low and quick steps the brunette hurried for the door—

A hand grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks. Dark-brown eyes locked with dark-red.

"Be sure to come back now, sweetie," the woman said with a honeyed tone. "And I'll be your little rabbit Faunus as long as your wallet can sustain me."

A blush and frown adorned Coco's face before she forcefully pulled away and stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The green-haired woman chuckled to herself, darkly amused. With an itch sated and slightly richer than before, she stepped over to the chair to get dressed.

This wasn't a dignified "job" by any means, but at least Emerald, with the aid of a nifty Semblance, had an easy life where Lien flowed like wine.


End file.
